You Made Me Love You
by Toge Hattori
Summary: Kuroba Kaito, Kudo Shinichi. 2 cowok populer di SMA Teitan. Mouri Ran, seorang gadis biasa saja yang jatuh cinta pada Kuroba Kaito. Suatu hari, Shinichi yang dingin menghampiri Ran dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku benci kau" katanya. Shinichi takkan memaafkan Ran jika Ran tak ingat kesalahannya. Lalu, semuanya dimulai. Romance, -maybe- Comedy, Ran's POV, Please Read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :**

Heyhooooo~! Genki genki? :3

Nah, aku balik dengan fic romancenya ShinRan (oke, gue gatau kenapa begitu nyantol sama pasangan ini)

Fic twoshoot (sepertinya) yang bakal cepet completenya~ AMINNNNN! ^w^

Disini Ran's pov, kemungkinan ada dari Kaito atau Shinichi, kita liat aja nanti. Tergantung mood :3 /plak

Udah deh, baca aja, tolong direview ya :'3 Biar semangat lanjutinnya.

**Now Play : Egoist - The Everlasting**

**Enjoy ya! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Toge Hattori proudly presents**

**.**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Made Me Love You**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**You Made Me Love You © Toge Hattori**

**Character : Shinichi, Kaito, Aoko, Ran, Sonoko**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Typo**

* * *

**Ran's Pov**

Disetiap sekolah, mustahil jika tak ada orang populer! Begitu pula denganku, selama 2 tahun ini, kepopuleran itu selalu—menghindar dariku. Well, itu sama sekali tidak penting. Sebenarnya yang ku maksud adalah 2 cowok tampan di kelasku. Parasnya mirip walaupun bukan saudara, dan juga meskipun ku katakan mereka mirip, sifat mereka sangat berbeda.

Kudo Shinichi, berponi _spike_, tetapi rambut belakangnya tertata rapi ini, sosok yang cuek, dingin, tertutup, susah bergaul dengan cewek—sepertinya, dan—entahlah aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Kenapa? Karena seluruh perhatianku tertuju pada Kaito, Kuroba Kaito. Wajahnya, seperti yang ku katakan tadi, mirip Kudo-san, hanya saja gaya rambut mereka yang berbeda, dan tentu saja, sifat mereka juga. Kaito itu supel, ceria, dan ramah.

"Mouri-san, makasih ya catatan matematikanya" Kaito menyodorkan buku _ice blue_ yang 3 hari lalu ku pinjamkan padanya, tentu saja ia kembalikan buku itu bersama cengiran lebarnya, huh ia begitu manis.

"I-iya, sama – sama. Kuroba-san ja-jangan terus bolos di pelajaran matematika dong" ujarku sambil tergagap. Percayalah, aku sangat gugup saat ini.

"Heeeh? Semuanya memperingatiku seperti itu," ucapnya dengan muka cemberut yang dibuat – buat.

"aku hanya tak suka pelajarannya, huh. Jaa Mouri-san!" lanjutnya, kemudian ia pergi ketika senior kami memanggil.

_See? _Penghubungku dengan Kaito hanya sebuah catatan! Itulah mengapa aku giat belajar setiap harinya, setidaknya dengan itu aku dapat bicara sekaligus membantu Kaito, minimal 2 kali dalam seminggu. Kau tahu, sekarang aku sangat senang karena wangi Kaito masih melekat dengan baik dibuku ini, percayalah.

"Ran!" spontan aku berbalik mendengar nama pertamaku dipanggil, seingatku yang memanggilku dengan nama pertamaku hanya Aoko dan Sonoko, tapi suara ini suara yang berat, tidak mungkin manusia cerewet itu.

"Aku benci kau" kau tahu siapa itu? Kudo! Iya, dia Kudo! Dia berkata begitu dengan datarnya dan pergi begitu saja. Entah, aku tak tahu mengapa ia benci padaku.

Sekilas, aura disekitarku berubah, seakan puluhan pasang mata menatapku heran sambil berbisik,

"Mouri-san kasian yah, pernyataan cintanya ditolak mentah – mentah"

Wait—! Aku tak pernah melakukan itu!

* * *

Yang namanya dibenci, siapa pun takkan tahan. Sudah cukup aku tidak populer, tak perlu lagi ditambahkan bahwa aku dibenci cowok populer di kehidupan SMA-ku. Oke, aku tak ingin kehidupanku semakin suram, aku bergegas mendatangi Kudo ketika pelajaran geografiku selesai.

"Kudo-san, maafkan aku!" ucapku dengan lantang, disertai bungkuk 90 derajat.

"Kau meminta maaf, eh? Kau tahu salahmu?" jawabnya dingin, tanpa melepas perhatiannya dari makan siangnya itu.

"Etto—tidak sama sekali, Kudo-san" aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku dan menggeleng perlahan, karena aku benar – benar tak tahu mengapa Kudo benci padaku.

"Kalau begitu aku takkan—"

"**AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA SAJA!** YANG PENTING KAU MEMAAFKANKU! AKU JANJI!" ya ampun, apa yang aku katakan? Bagaimana jika Kudo menyuruhku aneh – aneh?

"Lakukan apa saja?" akhirnya, dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Iya, apa aja" ya, walaupun ragu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji kan?

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kau menjadi anak buahku sampai kau ingat apa salahmu" sial, dia memutuskan dengan senyum mengerikan.

"HAAH/?" aku kaget—wajar saja.

"Ran, jus ini kecut sekali, leherku seperti tercekik" damn, dia membuang kaleng jus-nya tepat di depan wajahku.

"H-HEY! APA MAKSUDMU?" aku bahkan tak menyetujui ide gilanya itu.

"Kau bilang lakukan apa saja kan?" Kudo menatapku tajam. Percayalah, ia sangat mengerikan, dan itu membuatku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku, camkan." Ia kemudian pergi dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

Astaga, kenapa nasibku begini?

* * *

Sekarang istirahat kedua, dan sebentar lagi pelajaran Biologi. Pelajaran yang disukai Kaito. Seingatku, ia tak pernah absen dari pelajaran yang mempelajari anatomi manusia ini.

_From : _

_To : mouri_ran _

_Subject : (none)_

_Woi Ran, belikan aku sesuatu untuk dimakan dan minum. Terserah apa saja. Aku lapar. Dan, kau seharusnya tau aku dimana kan? _

Wait—!

Sekarang adalah 10 menit sebelum pelajaran biologi! Apa yang 'pemaksa' itu pikirkan, huh? Aku harus ke kantin dulu dan mencarinya yang sekarang entah-dimana. Itu akan memakan waktu lebih dari 10 menit! Dan aku akan terlambat masuk kelasnya Araide-sensei! Tentu saja, aku akan telat untuk memandangi wajah Kaito!

_From : __mouri_ran _

_To : _

_Subject : (none)_

_GAK! Aku akan telat masuk kelas! _

_From : _

_To : __mouri_ran _

_Subject : (none)_

_Anak buah tak pernah membantah._

Oh oke, aku anak buah dan dia –majikan-ku sekarang. Itu posisi terburuk yang ada di hidupku. Tapi setidaknya, dia tak perlu memakai kesempatan ini untuk mengerjaiku kan?

Bodoh, harusnya aku tau pasti, dia pasti takkan seperti ini jika aku tak pernah mengatakan "Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kau memaafkanku"

Aku bergegas ke kantin yang masih saja dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang mengantri. Ini artinya aku harus mengantri juga? Ini takkan sempat!

_From : __mouri_ran _

_To : _

_Subject : (none)_

_Kantin penuh. Aku gak sempat_

_From : _

_To : __mouri_ran _

_Subject : (none)_

_Aw! Aku kelaparan sampai mau pingsan. Seorang yang PINTAR dan BAIK HATI sepertimu pasti takkan tega membiarkanku seperti ini kan?_

Cih, orang ini. Egois. Pemaksa. Penyuruh. Penghalangku bertemu dengan Kaito.

Mungkin sebuah roti kismis dan minuman bertaburan kismis pilihan yang tepat. Kenapa kismis? Karena pedagang makanan dan minuman yang berkismis ria yang ada di dekatku, akan membuang waktu jika aku harus membelikan Kudo bento yang antriannya sampai Osaka sana. Lagipula, ia bilang apa saja kan?

Oke, roti dan minuman sudah ku bawa. Lalu Kudo dimana?

Perpustakaan? Kudo bukan tipe orang yang membolos demi membaca buku kesukaannya di perpus, sepertinya. Wajahnya tak cocok untuk seorang kutu buku

Ruang musik? Huh, dia saja terkenal buta nada.

UKS? Mungkin sih, siapa tahu dia ingin tidur dan pura – pura sakit, tapi ada guru pengawas disana.

Atap sekolah? Well, ini pilihan yang paling bagus untuk bolos.

Aku bergegas menuju atap sekolah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelas. Astaga, Kudo benar – benar penghalang. 5 menit lagi, aku harus berlari—kegiatan yang sangat ku benci. Demi tak terlambat, huh.

Selama 3 menit—atau mungkin 5 menit, aku berurusan dengan lorong – lorong menyebalkan dan tangga – tangga menyusahkan. Ini akan lebih menyebalkan jika Kudo tak ada di atap.

Yah—

Kudo memang disini. Di atap sekolah.

"Yo Ran, Akhirnya kau datang." Raut wajah yang santai, ia mengadahkan tangannya seiring dengan kode yang tersampaikan padaku bahwa ia ingin roti dan minuman yang aku bawa—memang seharusnya begitu.

Aku memberinya dengan cara sedikit melempar roti beserta minuman padanya. Dia langsung menangkapnya, menikmatinya, tanpa bilang terimakasih.

Empat siku siku berbentuk perempatan tercetak jelas di pelipisku. Orang ini tak tahu terimakasih kah? Aku ingin lepas dari orang seperti ini. Bagaimana caranya?

Mengingat kesalahanku. Itu, ya itu. Tapi apa? aku tak punya petunjuk sama sekali mengenai itu. Mungkin aku pernah memberinya barang yang ia tak sukai? Atau merusak barang favorite-nya? Aku bahkan tak tahu sama sekali mengenai barang – barang itu. Huh, sebaiknya aku tanya.

"Hei Kudo—"

_DING DONG~ Jam pelajaran ke-6 dimulai, seluruh siswa masuk ke kelas masing – masing. Jika tidak, pihak kedisiplinan memberimu hadiah. Sekali lagi …_

"Sudah bel, pergi sana" memang seharusnya aku pergi sekarang, atau aku tak bertemu Kaito—tapi aku masih penasaran apa yang membuatnya benci padaku.

"Aku ikut bolos" wajah pokerfaceku—yang buruk terpasang.

"HAAHH?" aku yakin Kudo kaget, seorang Mouri Ran bolos di jam pelajaran biologi!

"Y-ya, setidaknya aku harus yakin" memang, aku sangat sulit menahan pokerfaceku terlalu lama. Jujur aku gugup, kalau saja pihak kedisiplinan menangkapku, itu akan mencoreng namaku yang sudah-sangat-baik ini.

"PFFTT-HAHAHA," Hee? Kudo tertawa. Astaga! Mukanya konyol sekali!

"bolos kok harus yakin sih? Haha, tenang saja, jika pihak kedisiplinan datang, aku akan melindungi sepenuhnya, percayalah" meskipun, aku mengatakan ia konyol saat tertawa, percayalah, aku bohong. Dia manis sekali, setidaknya itu yang ku sadari saat ia tertawa dan tersenyum tadi. Oh, sepertinya sekarang aku seorang _tsundere_.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu!" yah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku malah memarahinya dengan wajah yang memanas seperti ini.

"Ha? Aku serius" wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"U-uh, nee Kudo,"

"Apa saja yang menjadi kesukaanmu?" Yatta! Akhirnya aku menanyakannya!

"E-eh? _Everything about Sherlock Holmes, London, ice coffee~_" jawabnya sambil melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Aku mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilku, setidaknya ini harus dicatat.

"U-um, lalu yang kau tak sukai?" aku terpaku pada catatanku.

"Segalanya yang berhubungan dengan kismis"

"Segalanya yang berhubungan dengan kismis ya…" Aku menulis ulang jawaban yang dikatakan Kudo tadi, oke, Kudo suka _ice coffe _dan Sherlock Holmes, dan ia tak suka kismis.

Tunggu!

Kismis?

EHHHHH—aku melihat apa saja yang ku belikan untuk Kudo tadi.

Roti kismis dan jus bertaburan kismis? Tch, Kudo pasti lebih membenciku lagi. Haaaa! Ini sih membuatku semakin tak bisa lepas darinya!

"Sini," aku mendekat dan mengadahkan tanganku padanya—meminta roti dan minuman yang sedang ia pegang.

"Apa?" ia menatapku tajam

"Roti dan minumannya! Maaf aku membelikan apa yang kau tak sukai!" aku berusaha merebut rotinya, hingga aku merasakan rasa sakit—sedikit di dahiku. Sepertinya Kudo menyentil dahiku.

"GAK! Ini sudah susah payah Ran belikan untukku, jadi tak apa. Makasih ya Ran," Ah! Shinichi tersenyum lagi! Lalu kenapa wajahku panas?

"Oi," Eh? Kudo memanggilku? Dia mau mengejekku karena _blushing _ya? Arrrrgggh! Sial!

"Bibirmu kering tuh"

"EEHH!?" Kudo itu tipe cowok yang memperhatikan sekitar dengan detail ya? Astaga, aku lupa menyimpan _lipcream _ku dimana! Uh, malu nih.

"Tch, kau itu. Ini, pakai punyaku." Ia menyodorkan _lip cream _beraroma _mint—_sepertinya. Tapi, kalau aku memakai _lipcream_nya, bukankah ini namanya ciuman tak langsung? Gyaa!

"Ehhh! Ti-tidak! Ti-tidak perlu!" Aku menggeleng secara cepat, aku tak ingin ber-cium-an dengan Kudo. Sama sekali tidak!

"Hah? Kenapa? Atau jangan – jangan kau tak tahu cara pakai _lip cream_? Kau cewek apa bukan sih? Sini, aku yang pakaikan" Orang ini kenapa susah ditebak? Kenapa ia malah berniat memakaikan lipcreamnya padaku. Hey Kudo, aku tak mau ciuman denganmu!

"Eh! Bukan gi—" yah, rasa mint yang menyegarkan telah ku rasakan di bibirku. Terlambat, aku telah ciuman dengan Kudo—_for your info,_ wajahku memanas lagi.

"A-arigatou," apa boleh buat? Aku harus berterimakasih kan pada Kudo. Tapi, Kudo …

"wajahmu lebih merah dariku.." siapa sangka Kudo bisa _blushing_?

"berisik!"

"Cieeeee"

"Bawel, balik sana!" Kudo berbalik arah—membelakangiku, dan bersiap pergi ke suatu tempat lagi.

DRAP DRAP DRAP~

Oke, aku tau ini suara langkah seseorang yang menuju kemari. Dan itu kemungkinan besar adalah PIHAK KEDISIPLINAN! Apa yang mesti aku lakukan? INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU MEMBOLOS DAN AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERPENGALAMAN!

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sembunyi!

Dimana? Arrrghh! Tak tahu! Kudo, hanya dia yang bisa membantuku, ah tapi SEKARANG DIA DIMANA?!

-Panik tingkat nasional.-

KRIEETTT~

"Ah! Pihak Kedisip—" aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, seseorang membekapku, menutup mataku, dan menarik—menyeretku, aku tak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya, yang jelas, aku ada di sebuah kotak besar(?) ketika aku membuka mataku.

"Kud—" dan lagi, aku tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatku lagi.

"Ssssttt, kita lagi ditempat persembunyikan andalanku. Tenanglah" ujarnya dengan suara yang pelan sekali.

"Lho, kenapa? Bukannya kau hendak meninggalkanku sendiri tadi?" aku juga secara refleks memelankan suaraku.

"Bodoh, aku sudah bilang kan? Jika pihak kedisiplinan datang, aku akan menjagamu sepenuhnya. Kudo Shinichi takkan menarik kata – katanya, kau paham?"

BLUSH~!

_Kau tahu? Kotak ini mungkin besar untuk seorang diri, tapi tidak untuk berdua._

_Kau tahu? Jantungku berdegup kencang saat nafas Kudo menyapa pelan kulitku._

_Kau tahu? Aku sudah tak sanggup menahan kesadaranku. Aku pingsan. Bodohnya._

**_To be Continued~_**

Sekian untuk hari ini~ 

Jangan lupa review ya! ^^

Chap selanjutnya, lusa aku akan publish. Semoga gak ada halangan ^^

Matta ne~

**Rise**

**and**

**Shine**

**TogeHattori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoshaaoo~  
Toge-chun balik :D  
Terimakasih dan MAAF BANGET buat yang nunggu fic ini.  
Aku udah ngingkarin janji /nangis gelinding/**

**APANYA YANG 2 HARI? INI MAH SATU BULAN LEBIH :(((**

**Hounto ni gomenasai :')  
Dari bulan lalu, laptopku rusak. Ngelanjutin di tab itu sesuatu. Bikin sakit jiwa karna typo mulu. Akhirnya nungguin leppie balik buat lanjutin.**

**Setelah balik, giliran MOOD buat nulis yang gak ada DX buka ffn aja enggak :'D**

Trus aku buka email, ada banyak email dari ffn, ada yang review, follow, dan fav. 

**AKU SENENG BANGET! Moodku balik dan aku lanjutin ini dalam semalam karna gapingin buat kalian kecewa.**

**Mungkin chap ini pendek, lebih ancur dari chap kemarin, mohon maaf ya :) Saran kalian aku suka banget, bikin aku lebih baik ke depannya dalam menulis ^w^**

**Nah, Sekarang bales review dulu, makasih ya^^ :**

ErinMizuMizuna-Chan : Gomen gak update kilat sesuai yang dijanjikan DX, iya aku suka banget ShinRan, KaiAo, HeiKazu, aku gamau crackpair. Aku sedih kenapa fandom DC pairing ShinRan makin dikit -w- Padahal mereka sweet banget ^^ Untuk canon, aku coba dilain waktu ya. Hehe :3

abcalfs : Kalo bikin POV dari chara, aku secara gak sadar nulis sesuai gaya bicaraku sehari hari. Gomen membingungkan. Aku akan berusaha lagi ^^ Tenang, aku masih jatuh cinta pada ShinRan kok, gak rela mereka pindah kelain hati xD  


**ShinRanXNaruHina : Ini sudah lanjut ^^ Untuk sarannya, aku udah masukin di chapter ini, semoga suka ya :3  
Syifa Chan : Sankyu, maaf lama ya ^^ Ini sudah lanjut  
**

**Guest : Sankyu, ini udah lanjut ^^**

_**Thankyou untuk yang sudah reviews, follow, dan fav! tanpa ini, aku ga mungkin semangat lanjutin cerita ini :'D /terharu**_

_**Oke ini dia,**_

**Toge Hattori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Proudly Present**

.

.

.

.

**You Made Me Love You**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**You Made Me Love You © Toge Hattori**

**Character : Shinichi, Kaito, Aoko, Ran, Sonoko**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Typo**

* * *

Shinichi POV

Sial! Ran pingsan! Seberapa menakutkannya sih 'Pihak Kedisiplinan' itu, eh? Mereka hanya kumpulan guru yang bertampang sok killer. Tidak lebih. Dan satu lagi, mereka guru menyebalkan! Sekarang aku harus membopong tubuh Ran yang berat ini ke UKS? Yang benar saja!

Oke, sebelum itu, lebih baik meminta bantuan pada Bakaito yang mungkin sedang meratapi cinta satu arahnya? Hah, aku ingin tertawa!

"Sadarlah Shinichi, cintamu juga satu arah! Jangan menertawakan orang!" Tch, sisi baik diriku sedang menceramahiku rupanya.

_To : Bakaito_

_Subject : Ambilkan tas ku_

_Bakaito, ambilkan tasku. Aku di UKS. Sekalian tas-nya Ran juga._

_Selamat meratapi cinta satu arah ya, ROTFL __**^w^**_

Sip! Urusanku selesai. Tinggal membawa orang yang merepotkan ini.

* * *

Kaito POV

_Drrt…_

Handphone-ku bergetar. Cih, menganggu. Saat ini, aku sedang mengikuti kelas Biologi. Tak bisakah handphoneku tenang sebentar? Lagipula, aku sudah bisa menebak siapa yang mengirim email, siapa lagi kalau bukan perempuan – perempuan yang mengklaim diri sebagai "Kaito-lovaa"? Nama fanclub yang menyeramkan! Beda cerita, kalau Nakamori Aoko ada di dalam fanclub itu. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Ngenes.

Jujur, diantara semua email yang ku terima, aku hanya ingin email dari dia. Nakamori Aoko. Siswa 2-1. Teman sekelasku yang tak tertarik padaku.

**Ngenes maksimal.**

Kau tahu kan aku sering meminjam catatan pada Mouri-san? Kau tahu alasannya? Bukan karena aku ingin punya catatan yang lengkap, bukan karena aku ingin pintar—aku sudah pintar dari dulu, bukan karena aku tak punya catatan, tapi—

KARENA AKU INGIN MEMPUNYAI ALASAN UNTUK MENGHAMPIRI MEJA AOKO—yang semeja dengan Mouri.

Pemberi harapan palsu? Ya, aku memang tahu Mouri suka padaku. Tapi apa daya, hatiku hanya untuk Aoko. Aku sudah memberikan Mouri kode bahwa aku menyukai Aoko, tapi sepertinya dia tak sadar.

Nah, jadi kau sudah tahu kan alasanku meminjam catatan 2 kali seminggu pada Mouri?

Sekarang, aku beritahu kegiatan rutin Aoko selama aku menghampirinya—secara tidak langsung. Ketika aku selalu mencuri pandang dengan si Aoko itu, dia tak pernah sadar! Dia malah asik melihat galeri foto di handphone-nya. Dengan pipi merona—yang sangat cantik itu, dia tersipu melihat FOTO – FOTO SHINICHI YANG DIAMBILNYA SECARA DIAM – DIAM!

Oh! Apa bagusnya sih si Aho Shinichi itu?

Cooling down ….

"_Oh Bakaito, kau harus menjaga pokeface-mu. Ingat!" _Yah, aku tahu, aku terlalu terbawa emosi.

Oke, kita lihat siapa yang mengirimiku email saat bab Reproduksi sedang dijelaskan.

_From : Ahoshinichi_

_Subject : Ambilkan tas ku_

_Bakaito, ambilkan tasku. Aku di UKS. Sekalian tas-nya Ran juga._

_Selamat meratapi cinta satu arah ya, ROTFL __**^w^**_

Aho! Setelah merebut hati gadis yang ku suka, dia beraninya menyuruhku sekarang? Mengataiku cinta satu arah? Bodoh, dia tak lihat dirinya juga mengalami cinta satu arah?

Eh? Tunggu. Shinichi mengalami cinta satu arah karena alasan yang sama denganku kan? Gadis yang ia sukai, menyukaiku. Sama sepertiku, gadis yang ku sukai menyukai si bodoh itu.

Dan bodohnya lagi, ia mendekati gadisnya itu dengan kedok majikan dan pesuruh, eh? Tidak ada cara yang lebih baik,eh? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, si bodoh itu lebih baik daripada seseorang yang hanya mampu mengumpat kesal saat gadis yang ia sayang menginginkan sahabatnya sendiri

* * *

Ran's POV

Samar – samar aku mencium bau obat – obatan, tak salah lagi aku di UKS sekarang, perlahan, aku mecoba untuk memposisikan diriku terduduk dengan bantal sebagai sandaran. Ah tapi ku urungkan niatku, tangan sebelah kananku terasa berat. Dan kau tahu? Kudo disana tertidur pulas dan dia terlihat errr tampan. Apalagi ia mengenggam tanganku dengan erat, jantungku …. Semakin berdebar. Ah, Kudo memang susah ditebak.

Tanpa sadar, aku terus menatapnya, menatap wajahnya yang tenang, memperhatikan nafasnya yang teratur itu, dan aku baru sadar. Kudo-sangat-tampan-melebihi-Kaito. Yah walaupun mereka mirip.

Tunggu, apa aku mulai tertarik dengan Kudo?

"Ran…Kau tega, kau melupakannya, hmm" Kudo bergunam dalam tidurnya, sepertinya dia bermimpi. Segitu sedihnya kah dia, begitu ia tahu aku melupakan 'sesuatu' yang sama sekali tak bisa ku ingat.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengingat Bakaito itu sih? Hmm" Dia menggunam lagi. Lalu, masalahnya apa jika perhatianku hanya untuk Kaito. Yah, walaupun sebagian besar sudah berpaling untuk Kudo sih.

Sebelah tanganku beralih pada puncak kepala Kudo. Sedikit mengelusnya dengan perlahan agar ia tak terbangun dari mimpinya itu, "Nee, Kudo, salahku apa hm? Maaf ya." Gunamku pelan sambil terus menatap Kudo yang pulas.

Ia mulai menggeliat perlahan, sepertinya ia mulai terbangun. Segera ku alihkan tanganku dari kepalanya. Oh ayolah, aku tak mau dia menjadi besar kepala.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Sudah baikan? Masih sakit?" ia bertanya padaku sambil mengucek pelan mata kirinya. Oh, dia menjadi sangat tampan!

"Eh? Oh, sudah baikan kok."

"Baguslah, eh, itu buku apa?" Damn, kenapa aku malah mengambil buku yang semua isinya tentang dia?

"Bu-bukan apa apa, hehe." Segera ku sembunyikan buku catatanku ini, ke tempat yang terbaik yang saat ini aku dapat raih.

"Tunggu, 'Kudo Shinichi's Note'?" Sial, kenapa tangannya dapan mengambil buku itu dengan mudah dan cepat?

"Ini apa?" tanya datar.

"Sudah ku bilang, bukan apa – apa. Kembalikan!" sial, walaupun aku memerintahkan Kudo untuk mengembalikan catatan itu, ia tak segera mengembalikannya.

"Kau, anak buahku, anak buah tidak berhak memerintah bos-nya. Oke kita lihat apa isinya … oh ini yang ku katakan tadi. Untuk apa?" oke, dia menoleh ke arahku dengan rasa penasaran di matanya.

"Untuk segera lepas darimu." Jawabku kesal.

"Baik, kalau begitu kau takkan lepas dari dariku." Nah, sekarang dia pergi sambil membawa buku catatanku. Orang itu ….. tak tahu kah dia kalau aku ini pelupa? Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat kesalahanku jika aku tak ingat apa yang ia sukai dan ia benci?

"Kudo! Tunggu!" Aku meneriakinya, ku tepis secara kasar selimut UKS yang dari tadi setia menghangatkanku, oh aku tak tahu terimakasih pada selimut itu. Tapi, apa peduliku?

"Anak buah tak berhak memerintah." Jawabnya santai sambil membuka pintu UKS.

"Sudah ku bilang….." aku berlari ke arahnya, dia tiba – tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, kemudian …

BRUKK!

Sial, aku terjatuh, kenapa dia mengagetkanku dengan menoleh ke belakang? Dan kenapa lantai ini benar – benar licin sih?

"Kau ini ngapain sih? Kalau mau jatuh, sendiri saja. Tak usah mengajakku." Ujar Kudo kesal. Oke, aku beritahu posisiku sekarang. Aku dibawah Kudo, dan Kudo diatasku. Jangan berpikiran mesum dulu, badan kami tak saling bersentuhan, wajahku masih sangat jauh dari wajah Kudo—tidak sedekat saat kami sembunyi dari pihak kedisiplinan. Lalu, kepalaku berapa diantara tangan Kudo yang sedang menahan berat badannya, jadi Kudo tak sepenuhnya jatuh di atasku.

"Kau tahu gerak refleks? Nah, yang tadi itu namanya gerak refleks." Aku memang tak pernah berniat untuk jatuh bersama Kudo. Niat macam apa itu? Menggelikan.

"Alasan. Kau takkan bisa menipuku dengan muka yang memerah itu. Karna kau terlihat begitu … cantik." Apa yang baru saja Kudo katakan? Eh? Cantik? Cih, orang ini pintar sekali mengejekku.

"Apa?" ujarku memastikan.

"Kau konyol." Kudo langsung membenarkan posisinya. Ia beranjak dan membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Kau konyol, tapi aku suka melihatmu tanpa kacamata tebalmu itu, kau lebih manis—maksudku can… Ah, cocok." Dia ini kenapa sih? Kenapa begitu banyak kata yang terpotong tadi?

"Buku ini tetap ku sita. Kalau ingin tau salahmu, cari tahu dengan cara yang lebih elit." Kudo yang menyebalkan itu pergi dengan senyuman yang menjengkelkan. Ingin rasanya aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran.

"Hh, kalau begini, aku takkan bisa lepas dari setan sialan itu."

* * *

**Ini fail! TwT**

**Saran dari readers aku tunggu loh ya :'D**  
**Mungkin ada yang mau request cerita kedepannya?**  
**Jaa matta nee~**

**Rise**

**and**

**Shine**

**Toge Hattori^^**


End file.
